heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorry Safari
Sorry Safari, released in October 1962, is the 11th in a series of thirteen Tom and Jerry cartoons directed by Gene Deitch. Plot The film opens at an airport Nairobi, where a big game hunter, Clint Clobber is preparing to go on a hunt through the African jungles. Tom, who was packed in a suitcase, has woken up from the long trip and is ready for the hunt, but is annoyed to find that Jerry had stowed away in the hunter's luggage. Tom and his master, Clint are then off into the jungle riding on an elephant from Nertz. Jerry tries to climb aboard, but Tom points a gun at him, and in the process, he falls off and the gun's blast rockets him into a tree. Tom gets his nose stuck in the gun's barrel, but as he tries to get it out, he's at risk of getting shot because the trigger is caught on a branch. He manages to get his nose out, and the bullets end up barely missing the hunter. The elephant hands Tom over to Clint, who punishes him by wrapping a gun over his head and firing it, deafening him. Tom manages to clear his ears out and is able to hear the sounds of the jungle. Soon after, Jerry pokes his head out of a gun's barrel and taunts Tom. Tom tries to grab Jerry, but Clint Clobber immediately yells to him "DON'T TOUCH MY GUNS!!!", which scares Tom off of the basket and onto the elephant's buckle. To make matters worse, Jerry unbuckles the belt, causing Tom and Clint to fall off. Clint Clobber, blaming Tom for the act, traps him in the overturned basket and the elephant walks off without them. The two attempt to get back on the elephant, but fail, and just as Clint prepares to punch Tom, they are interrupted by the thunderous roar of a lion. Frightened, Clint reaches back for Tom to hand him a gun, and as Tom searches the basket, Jerry hands him a thermos and he gives it to Clint. As he gets mauled offscreen, Jerry puts his hat over his chest in mourning sarcastically, and afterward, the scratched-up and irritated Clint takes a sip of coffee from the thermos before clobbering Tom over the head with it. Clint continues forward into the jungle, with Tom being forced to carry the basket, when the two spot their elephant resting in front of them. Clint kicks the basket onto the elephant's back, buckles it in places and resumes the hunt. Tom once again finds Jerry, who hides in the lunchbox. Tom tries to find Jerry in the lunchbox, throwing away the packed food in the process. Clint Clobber turns red in the face and slams the lid on Tom's fingers, grinning sadistically as his redness fades away. Later, Tom manages to get Jerry into his clutches, hiding from his brutish master. The hunter finds him, but as he threatens him, they spot a purple rhinoceros in front of them, and it charges at them. As Clint prepares to shoot, Tom hides Jerry in the elephant's trunk, scaring it and causing it to run off. All three then try to run from the rhino, who pokes them with his horn and launches them into the air, and they land on a tree branch, which then snaps and causes them to fall on top of the rhino. Finally, we find the rhino, Clint Clobber and Tom tied to a long stick, carried by the elephant on one end and Jerry on the other. The cartoon closes with a close-up of Jerry, who waves the audience goodbye. External links * * Category:1962 animated films Category:Films directed by Gene Deitch Category:Films featuring hunters Category:Films set in Kenya Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:1960s American animated films Category:1960s comedy films